


Особое настроение

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Драбблы [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Иногда у Хибари случалось особое настроение.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634020
Kudos: 9
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Особое настроение

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на наручники

Иногда у Хибари случалось особое настроение.

За годы, проведенные не вместе, но рядом, Гокудера научился улавливать его, распознавать ― по напряженной линии челюсти, по слишком сильно сцепленным на руле пальцам, по особой, изобретательной жестокости, сквозившей в работе. Мукуро, замечающий едва ли не больше самого Гокудеры, насмешливо говорил «эти дни», а потом скалился, сглатывая кровь, текущую из сломанного тонфой носа, и никогда не пытался ударить в ответ ― то ли опасался, то ли сочувствовал, дьявол его разберёт.

Гокудера давно и безнадежно ебанулся. Инстинкт самосохранения должен был заставлять его метнуться на другой континент, прекратить бесконечный язвительный треп или хотя бы перестать демонстративно выдыхать дым в красивое разъяренное лицо. Вместо этого внутри сводило от сладкого предвкушения. Гокудера обожал это чувство.

В один из таких дней Гокудера встретил Хибари в аэропорту после нескольких недель выматывающих переговоров с якудза. Понял всё почти сразу, стоило им сесть в машину, усмехнулся довольно.

― Ты скучал, Кёя?

Хибари равнодушно выхватил у него изо рта неподожжённую сигарету, скомкал и выбросил в открытое окно. Гокудера облизал сухие губы. Злость ― как едва заметная рябь на гладкой поверхности обманчиво-спокойного моря.

― Поехали к тебе, ― то ли просьба, то ли приказ.

В квартире Гокудеры даже нашлось вино ― креплёное, терпкое, оседающее на нёбе вязкой сладостью. Они выпили по бокалу, ни о чем особо не разговаривая, а потом Гокудера потянул Хибари за собой в ванную, лениво раздевая их обоих по дороге. Свою рубашку нетерпеливо стянул через голову, не расстегивая, уже стоя перед душевой кабиной. Они почти не трогали друг друга ― просто стояли под струями воды, расслабленно целуясь одними губами, и жадное предвкушение вибрацией расползалось по коже, и воздуха не хватало в коротких, прерывистых вздохах, а сдерживаемое возбуждение угадывалось лишь по едва заметной дрожи в пальцах.

Был во всем этом один-единственный, самый долгожданный и продирающий удовольствием момент: не мучительная прелюдия, не яркий оргазм, не почти нежные ласки после. Момент, который Гокудера любил больше всего. Вот они вышли из душа и, подшучивая и смеясь, обтирали друг друга огромным полотенцем, вот шли в спальню, вцепившись друг в друга, целуясь уже совсем иначе, глубоко и требовательно. Вот они оказались в широкой постели, и Хибари, не стесняясь, пользовался силой, вдавливал в матрас, прикусывал бледную кожу. А потом ― звонкий щелчок наручников.

Хибари бессильно дернул зафиксированными запястьями и откинул голову, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, подставил беззащитно шею. Гокудера, практически задыхаясь от восторга, наклонился и поцеловал острый кадык, широко провел языком вниз к ключицам, уловил сквозь собственный частящий в висках пульс задушенный слабый стон. Это было тем самым мгновением передачи контроля, и в почерневших от удовольствия глазах не осталось ничего, кроме доверия. Иногда Гокудера даже думал, что Хибари тоже ебанулся на этом всём. На нём.

Иначе было не объяснить то, как покорно он принимал долгие, изматывающие ласки, вздрагивал всем телом от каждого прикосновения, порой несдержанно стонал и иногда, совсем редко, просил вслух.

― Хаято, хватит, ― выцедил сквозь зубы и зажмурился, смаргивая стекающий со лба пот. Он держался за металлические столбы изголовья кровати, и крепкие мышцы рук дрожали от напряжения, под светлой кожей виднелись вздувшиеся вены. Гокудера любовался. Он сам уже успел один раз кончить и теперь плавно, расслабленно двигался вверх-вниз, слишком медленно, не давая сорваться.

― Потерпи ещё, ― ласково приказал он и оперся о выставленную за спину руку, давая Хибари больше ― видеть. Хрипло, сорванно дыша, опустил ладонь на свой член, повел сразу сильно, потому что сам уже едва выносил до боли острое возбуждение. Закусив губу, молча выплеснулся Хибари на грудь, сжал его член в себе. Опасно зазвенел металл браслетов, и Гокудера из-под прикрытых ресниц наблюдал, как стальные кольца вдавливаются в красную, ссаженную уже кожу чужих запястий, чувствуя едва уловимый запах крови.

Захлестнуло опять больным удовольствием, повело сладкой мутью разум. Гокудера приподнялся, снял с Хибари презерватив ― тот выматерился длинно и почти по-настоящему зло, стоило пальцам коснуться члена, скатывая латекс. Дальше ― облегченно выдохнул, стоило ослабить сдавливающее основание кольцо. Он повел бедрами, мучительно требуя дать ему кончить.

― Сейчас, сейчас, ― дурея от ощущения контроля, как в самый первый такой раз, прошептал Гокудера, подался вперед, слизал с груди и живота свою сперму, обвел языком пупок, опустился поцелуями ниже, и Хибари, кажется, всерьез пообещал его убить прежде, чем Гокудера обхватил губами головку. Чтобы кончить, хватило нескольких рваных толчков в расслабленное горло.

Замок наручников щелкнул почти сразу после. Хибари тряхнул кистями, разгоняя кровь по затекшим мышцам, болезненно шикнул, когда Гокудера поцеловал кровоточащую ссадину на костяшке правого запястья.

― И это меня называют садистом.

― С кем поведешься, ― пожал плечами Гокудера. ― Останешься на ночь?

Иногда у него тоже случалось особое настроение. В такие моменты он хотел, чтобы Хибари был рядом.

И Хибари был.


End file.
